


new king, new game

by freedomatsea



Series: a messy situation [21]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Beth and Rio start gathering information for Turner. (part 21 of 'a messy situation')





	new king, new game

**Author's Note:**

> *rubs hands together* this chapter was fun. Thank you again to everyone who commented on the last piece!

Rio tapped his thumb against the steering wheel, giving Beth a sideways glance as he pulled the car into the dealership. They hadn’t said much on the ride over. Beth had nervously babbled about Jane’s upcoming ballet recital, but otherwise the ride had been quiet. 

“You’ll sign off on the car delivery,” Rio said as he put the car into park. “Bring the green one around to the back of the lot.”

Beth nodded her head. “And then the pick-up will happen?” She questioned, fiddling with her necklace, her eyes flickering downwards at the mic that was pressed between her breasts. She could barely see it peaking through under her blouse. 

“Yea,” Rio turned to look at her, his gaze following hers down. “Her name’s Dylan Finnie.”

“And she’s part of…?”

“Open gang affiliation.” Rio rubbed at the back of his neck. “She does pick-ups and deliveries. Been on my payroll, been on everyone’s at some point.” 

“Okay.” Beth chewed at her bottom lip, looking out the window. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

Rio reached over and squeezed her leg, “You’ve got this, baby.” He assured her. 

Beth turned to look at him, smiling faintly. “You’re right. I  _ do _ have this.” 

Rio leaned across the center console to press a quick kiss to her lips. “And like I said before, I  _ do _ got some history with her.”

Beth brushed her fingers over his cheek, holding his gaze. “I’ll be fine.” She told him, before she pulled back and unbuckled her seatbelt. She got out of the car and headed towards the transport driver who was unloading the cars Rio had had delivered from up north. 

“Mrs. Boland?” He questioned as he passed her the clipboard. 

“Ms.” Beth corrected, scanning over the delivery report before she signed her initials in the appropriate boxes and signed and dated the bottom of the form. “Thanks.”

Beth hung back, watching as each car was unloaded off the truck and parked on the lot. Once the green car was unloaded, she grabbed the key off the wheel and climbed into it. She turned it on and drove it around to the back of the lot, where Rio was waiting beside his black car.

Beth stepped out of the car, passing Rio the keys. He moved to open the passenger door and the woman Beth knew to be Dylan stepped out. 

“Thanks, baby.” She said affectionately to Rio, looking the car over before she wrapped her arms around her. 

“Any time.” Rio said, pressing a quick kiss to Dylan’s cheek. “Things goin’ good?”

Beth resisted the urge to clear her throat and draw attention to herself. 

“You know how it is.” Dylan answered as she took the key from Rio. Her gaze flickered towards Beth. “So the rumors are true, huh? You’ve got yourself a little  _ suburban _ .”

Beth rolled her eyes. Did she  _ really  _ just compare her to a car? “Personally, I’m more of the mini-van type.” She quipped as she stepped forward, holding her hand out. “Beth.”

“Dylan.” She said tersely as she shook her hand. “You’ve got yourself a good cover, Rio.” Dylan said as she turned her attention back to him. “No one would bat an eye at a dealership like this.” She pressed her palm against his chest, smiling up at him. “I’ll see you around, baby.” 

“Lemme know if you have any trouble delivering it to Bobby.” Rio said as he brushed past Dylan to open the car door for her. 

“Bobby never gives me any trouble.” Dylan retorted with a soft laugh, before she pressed her lips to Rio’s cheek, brushing her fingers over his cheek. “You take care of yourself Rio.”

Rio scraped his teeth over his bottom lip as he gave a short nod of his head, closing the driver’s door. He tapped his hand against the window, before he walked towards Beth. “Bobby’s with the Highwaymen.”

Beth crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back against Rio’s car as she watched Dylan drive the car off the lot. “I think you undersold how  _ friendly _ your history with her is.”

“ _ Elizabeth _ ,” Rio said firmly, sliding his hand over her hip as he stepped close to her. 

“I know.” Beth shrugged as she lifted her gaze to meet his. “She compared me to a  _ car _ .”

Rio rubbed his thumb over her hip. “And you handled it.” He leaned in to kiss her, brushing his lips over hers. 

Beth rested her hand hands on his shoulders, leaning up to kiss him back. She pulled back, leaning against the car. “I don’t think Turner wants to go through audio of this.”

“You want help gettin’ the wire off?” Rio questioned with a wicked smirk that made her knees go a little weak.

“I can handle it.” Beth told him, running her hand over his chest, before she slipped out from between him and the car. She put a little extra sway in her step as she headed back into the dealership, knowing that Rio was watching.

* * *

“You have any word from Turner?” Rio questioned as they pulled up a car’s length in the parent pick-up lane. 

Beth shook her head. “I didn’t really expect to.” She answered with a shrug. “I’ll upload the audio from today when we get home.”

“You think that was even good?” He questioned. “I mean yea, he’ll know about Dylan and Bobby, but…” He rolled a shoulder as he pulled up further. “It ain’t that deep.”

“It’s just the tip of the iceberg.” Beth rubbed at her forehead with a sigh. “When are you planning to unload the rest of the cars?”

Rio rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip. “Got buyers coming through tomorrow. Money’ll get transferred at the warehouse.”

“I’ll come with you.” Beth said, turning to look at him. 

“This shit ain’t safe, baby.” Rio shook his head slowly. “You can’t be wearing wires to money drops.”

“Are they really going to check  _ your _ bitch for wires?” Beth questioned, narrowing her eyes. 

“No.” Rio gave her a look. “I just don’t want you puttin’ your neck on the line.”

Beth sighed, “How else did you plan to get Turner the info, Rio? Someone had to wear the wire and get the info.” She pointed at herself. “Clearly I’m the only one who has the balls to do it.”

Rio started to say something, but the kids came running at the car, stopping him before he even had a chance. 

* * *

“The cookies are baked for tomorrow, lunches are made, and the children are  _ finally  _ asleep.” Beth said as she walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her. “Did everything upload alright?”

Rio nodded. “I even included a picture of Dylan from her Facebook for reference.”

“You sure you don’t mind  _ Dylan _ going down in all of this?” Beth questioned as she moved to the dresser to take her earrings off and necklace off, dropping them in the dish on the dresser. 

“Nah,” Rio retorted, getting off the bed and moving to sit her laptop down on the chair in the corner. “Everyone in this life knows they might get had.”

Beth turned around to face him, drawing out a heavy sigh. “Was it… a casual thing?”

Rio shook his head, raking his hand over his face. “For fuck’s sake. I told you it was a  _ thing _ .” 

“Obviously a  _ thing _ that ended on good terms.” Beth pursed her lips. 

Rio pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek, narrowing his eyes at her. “Guess I should be flattered that you’re jealous about somethin’ that was nothin’  _ years _ ago.” He reached out and brushed his knuckles over her cheek. 

“To quote Annie, ‘there was a  _ vibe _ ’.” Beth told him, taking a step towards him. 

“Yea?” He let out a puff of laughter. “You mean I was playin’ a part to keep things going smoothly for  _ us _ ?” Rio ran his hand down her arm. “Cause you gotta play into what people want, baby.”

“Do you play into what  _ I _ want?” Beth questioned, her gaze dropping to his lips briefly. “Is this a game?” She knew better, but she wanted to push his buttons. He was still atoning for his freak out about her talking to Turner. 

“ _ Elizabeth _ .” Rio screwed up his lips momentarily, before his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. “You know better than that.”

“Do I?” Beth took a step forward, her nose brushing against his, breath dancing over his lips. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.”

Rio blinked at her slowly, before he took a step backwards. “This assertive side of you is hot.”

“I know.” Beth said lowly, her eyes dropping to his waist as she watched him as he unbuckled his belt. 

Her fingers toyed with the tie of her dress, pulling it from the loops as she watched him shed off his jeans and this shirt. 

“You look good on my bed,” Beth told him, recalling when he’d said the very same thing to her in his apartment. 

Rio chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched her approach the bed. “Is this part two of yesterday?” He questioned. 

“You’re going to be making up for yesterday for a  _ long  _ time.” Beth told him, letting her dress slide off her body, keeping the tie from it in her hands. 

She slid her underwear off, watching the way Rio’s eyes took in her bared flesh. She’d  _ never _ get over that look. 

Rio licked his lips, his gaze raking over her as she removed her bra. “This is such a  _ look  _ for you, baby.”

Beth smirked at him, moving to straddle his hips, his boxers were the only thing separating them. “I’m glad you appreciate what you have.”

Rio curled his hands around her hips, “What are you plannin’ to do with that?” He questioned, his gaze falling on the dress tie she had laying on the bed beside them. 

Beth leaned forward, cupping his cheek as she kissed him. He ran a hand along her back, his fingers finding their way into her hair. “I have  _ plans _ .” She whispered against his lips.

She sat back, drawing in a shaky breath as she shifted up the bed. “But first…” Beth bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes meeting his. 

Rio curled his hands around her thighs, drawing her further up the bed until she was hovering over his face. “You know, punishments ain’t supposed to be this much  _ fun _ .” He quipped, before he dragged her downwards, his tongue sweeping out over her slick folds.

Beth grabbed at the headboard to keep herself upright, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from making too much wound. Rio was  _ good. _ He was good at a lot of things, but she had quickly discovered he was  _ very  _ skilled with his mouth. 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her thighs as he worked his mouth over her cunt, his tongue thrusting into her. Beth was well aware of the fact that her jealousy was misplaced, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t reap the benefits of Rio trying to overcompensate. 

Rio groaned lowly, his tongue finding its way to her clit. Beth rocked her hips, grinding down against his mouth. He released one of her hips, his hand sliding up her stomach to catch her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple and palming her. 

Beth inhaled sharply, her stomach muscles starting to clench in anticipation of her release. “That’s it baby.” She bit down on her lip, but a moan still escaped her.

His tongue pressed into her again as her inner walls started to flutter. He worked the flat of his tongue between her folds, returning his attention to her clit. That was all it took. Her release exploded through her, making her body hum with pleasure. 

Rio didn’t relent, his tongue working over her as she rode his mouth through her release. Beth pulled away from him slowly, her lashes fluttering as she looked down at him, smirking at how slick his mouth was from her, her arousal clinging to his scruff. 

“You look good  _ under _ me.” Beth told him lowly as she reached for the dress tie, sliding the fabric between her fingers as she moved to straddle his hips. 

His eyes were dark with desire and his cock was hard between her thighs, straining through the fabric of his boxers. 

“Give me your hands.” Beth’s lips curled at the corners with a smirk, her heart pounding in her chest as he complied. 

“Thought you liked me touchin’ you, baby.” Rio drawled out, arching a brow at her as she gently wrapped the fabric around his wrists, pulling one side of the tie around the middle, before wrapping it around his wrists again.

“This about  _ me _ .” Beth told him, testing how tightly she’d tied him. It was tight enough to leave marks, but it was tight enough to stay in place. “And about you, keeping your hands to yourself.”

Rio made a show of placing his bound hands above his head, settling back against the mattress. “You gonna ride me?”

Beth bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head, before she turned her attention to pulling his boxers down his hips. His cock rested against his stomach, hard as a rock. She curled her hands around the base of him, rising up to guide the head of him to her center. She sank onto him, groaning as he filled her fully. 

Rio twisted his wrists, trying to get his hands out of the tie. “Fuck.” He grunted, rocking his hips upwards in protest. “Come on, baby. Wanna see you ridin’ me.”

Beth pressed her hands against his chest for support as she started to move atop him slowly. She was still so sensitive from his mouth, her inner walls fluttering as the length of him slid in and out of her. 

She picked up the pace of her movements, loving the hungry look on Rio’s face as he watched her moving above him. He kept twisting the tie, trying to wiggle his hands out of it. If he  _ really _ wanted to try, she knew he could get out of it. But he was giving her what she wanted —  _ control _ . 

She leaned forward and kissed him, rolling her hips as she tasted herself on his lips. Beth groaned softly, intentionally clenching her inner walls around him, before she sat back, picking up the pace again.

“ _ Close _ .” Rio rasped out, dragging in a shaky breath as he gripped at the pillow beneath his hands. 

“Hold on.” Beth told him firmly, catching ahold of his jaw, holding his gaze as she rose and fall atop him. With her freehand she stroked her clit, trying to get herself  _ there _ first. 

“Come on, Elizabeth.” He urged, his voice strained with the effort of holding back. “You gonna come for me?”

Beth nodded her head. She was close. 

“You gonna let me come for  _ you _ ?” Rio questioned, rocking his hips upwards to punctuate his question.

Her head fell forward as her second release hit, her inner walls clenching around his cock. “ _ Rio _ .” Beth reached for his wrists, tugging the tie off of them. 

Rio surged upwards, lifting her off of his cock as he rolled them over. He filled her again in one swift motion, drawing her legs around his hips as he started pumping into her, harsh thrusts that brought him over the edge with her.

Beth’s fingers grasped at the sheet beneath her, knuckles going white as she looked up at him. “ _ Yes _ .” She breathed out, digging her heels against his ass to spur him on.

Rio caught her mouth in a desperate kiss as his release took hold of him, his hips losing their tempo as he came apart within her. She groaned against his mouth, her fingers curling around the back of his head. 

Beth wondered if the rumors also said that all the power laid with  _ his _ little suburban. 

* * *

“What’s she doin’ here?” The man questioned, his eyes flickering from Rio to Beth with a furrowed brow. 

Rio waved his hand dismissively. “You wouldn’t be gettin’ the cash without her.” He jerked his head, signaling for Beth to come closer. “You see, cars go through her lot. So she gets to be here.”

“And I’ve never heard anyone complain about my  _ cookies _ .” Beth said as she pulled the lid off the Tupperware to reveal the fresh batch of cookies she had made last night. 

“Let’s see.” The man remarked as he reached for a cookie, taking a bite. He hummed, shrugging his shoulders. “Alright. She stays.” 

Beth smirked. “Like I said, I haven’t heard  _ any _ complaints yet.” She stepped back to stand beside Rio, watching as the men passed the dish of cookies around. “It  _ always _ works.” 

Rio chuckled, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked at her. “You got your own set of tricks, baby.” He turned his attention back to the leader. “Cars have been handed off.” He sat the duffle bag down between them. “Ten cars, twenty grand each.” 

The man stepped forward, picking the bag up and tossing it to the man at his left. “Count out a hundred and forty.”

Rio held up a finger. “Nah, deal was 60-40.” 

Beth swallowed thickly, looking between the two men. Rio’s jaw was clenched tightly and his fingers were twitching to reach for the gun that was tucked into the back of his belt. 

“Deal was 70-30.” He took a step forward, narrowing his eyes at Rio. 

“Hang on,” Beth said quickly, putting herself in between Rio and the man. “This doesn’t have to go down like  _ this _ .” 

“Beth, get out of the way.” 

“Yea  _ Beth _ , get outta the way.” He taunted, giving her a toothy grin that made her stomach turn. “That other twenty grand better show up  _ now _ .” 

Rio curled his fingers around Beth’s arm, trying to pull her back behind him but she rooted herself to the ground. “ _ Elizabeth _ .” 

“I know for a  _ fact _ that Rio doesn’t fuck around with 70-30.” Beth didn’t waver as she glared at the man. “Maybe you misunderstood him… I’m sorry, what was your name again?”

“Greg.” The man said gruffly, which was honestly the most  _ ungruff _ name a man could have. 

“I think you misunderstood him,  _ Greg _ .” Beth said with a polite smile, trying to put on the charm she knew worked for PTA meetings. “But I’m sure no one here wants any trouble.” She looked between the two of them. “Right, Rio?” 

Rio sniffed, giving her a look. “Yea.” He stood a little straighter, narrowing his eyes at Greg. “Maybe you didn’t  _ hear _ me when I told you I don’t settle for thirty, when I’m the one doin’ the work.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth. “You’ve got a hundred twenty grand sittin’ there. Count it and be  _ happy _ or it’s all gonna go away.” 

Beth grimaced at the sharp tone that Rio took with Greg. She could feel the tension building, not to mention at least two of Greg’s men had gone for their guns.  _ Shit _ . 

“You think those cookies make up for the twenty grand you’re screwing us for?” Greg sneered.

“Look  _ Greg _ ,” Beth started sweetly. “We don’t want any trouble. It’s still one hundred and twenty thousand dollars.” She gestured to the duffle bag. “We’re only taking eighty thousand.”

Greg’s eyes snapped to Rio, “You let your bitch do the talkin’ for you?”

Rio laughed jovially, brushing past Beth as he approached Greg. “She ain’t a bitch.” He pulled his gun on Greg, shoving it under his jaw. His guys started to lunge forward, but Greg called them off. “You ain’t as dumb as you look.”

“Ten grand tomorrow,” Greg hissed out, keeping his chin jutted upwards, trying to pull away from Rio’s gun. “All’s forgiven.”

“ _ Where _ ?”

Beth stared at Rio liked he’d lost his mind. 

“Off Carson.”

Rio clicked his tongue against his teeth, dropping his gun hand and taking a step back. “Five grand, Carson. Don’t test your luck, Greggy-Boy.”

Greg spit at Rio’s feet. “You’re a son of a bitch.”

“Beth, grab the bag.”

“Five grand works.” Greg said quickly, holding his hands out in a silent plea. 

Rio tucked his gun behind his back, his eyes trained on Greg and his men as they took the duffle bag full of money and retreated from the warehouse. 

“Beth, you can’t be doin’ this shit.” Rio gritted out, turning to look at her. “I can’t be bringin’ you around the big guys if you’re gonna mouth off to them.”

Beth scoffed. “I wasn’t mouthing off, I was  _ de-escalating _ a situation.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “What are you doing with this cash drop tomorrow?” She questioned. “If I upload this audio tonight…”

“Turner’s gonna hear about a cash drop.” Rio rubbed at the back of his neck, staring at her chest where the wire was hidden under her clothes. “And maybe he’ll be driven’ down Carson and see Greg O’Connor who’s got a warrant on him.”

“Won’t they  _ know _ ?”

Rio shrugged a shoulder, “Carson’s a fucking stupid place to do a drop. He’s askin’ for it.” He walked forward and picked up the Tupperware tub of cookies one of Greg’s guys had left behind in the haste to leave the warehouse. 

Beth chewed on her bottom lip as she passed Rio the lid to the tub. “So this is the beginning, huh?” She questioned, her brows drawn together with concern. “Picking them off, one by one.”

“Yea,” Rio gave a short nod. “I just hope our  _ friend _ Turner realizes that as you pick ‘em off, more just grow up in their place.” He met her gaze. “The Errol Flynns back in the 80s got replaced by the 7 Miles… 8 Miles… Brewsters and Linwood Boys.” 

“So what you’re saying is, it never ends?” Beth studied Rio carefully. He was still keyed up from the encounter with Greg — she could tell by the way his shoulders were rigid, despite his attempts to loosen up. The slow, predatory way he moved across the warehouse to shut off lights. He wore his stress differently than she did. 

Rio glanced over his shoulder at her, “Nah, this never ends. Same shit, new name, new people.” He shook his head slowly, “Once we get out, someone else is just gonna take up the space we’re occupyin’. It don’t end. When you call checkmate in chess… is the game done for good? You can’t play chess ever again? Nah, you start over. New king, new game.” 


End file.
